Star Wars: Nemesis
by Raven Nolan
Summary: One year after his injuries on Mustafar Darth Vader finds a young child who may be worthy enough to train as an apprentice. Updated with 3 new chapter sections.
1. The Plunge Into The Long Night

Star Wars: Nemesis

Author: Raven Nolan

Copyright: 2006

Summary: One year after his injuries on Mustafar Darth Vader finds a young child who may be worthy enough to train as an apprentice.

Timeframe: This is an AU story set after Revenge of the Sith and spans the rest of the series.

Characters: Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine/Lord Sidious, Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, many original characters including the main original character. Much later in the series will be Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Lando Calirissian.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars concept or its original characters; except Raina Kalima/Nemesis and a few other characters and concepts that are my own creation. The rest belong to George Lucas and I am not making any profit from them in any manner.

Notes: Warning: This story is rated T/Teen or R/Mature in story content to try to be on the safe side. A completely adult R to NC-17 version will be supplied if you ask for it. Please don't ask for it if you're not 17 or older. I don't want parents yelling at me for it.

Thanks to my editors/beta readers Souderwan, Arellowyn, and Baby Kosh for all the help, advice, inspiration, and patience in creating this story.

**The Plunge Into The Long Night**

A child of five stood at the end of the entrance ramp of a small transport ship, crying as her parents tried to comfort her before turning her over to the Twi'lik Jedi female that waited for her.

Shala Tre'le was a Jedi who was gifted with the ability to sense the Force in others. She had met Raina six months before on Naboo and recognized that the Force was very strong with this child. It took much discussion with the Jedi Council and Raina's parents to allow her to be trained. The Council thought she was too old, but Shala had persisted in her arguments that it would be a great waste of Force potential were she not to be trained as a Jedi. Though her parents were uncomfortable with sending their daughter away, they agreed it in the end that it would be in her best interests.

Shala was sympathetic about Raina's feelings in leaving her parents, but mindful of the time. "We need to be leaving now Raina."

Raina Kalima turned a tearful face to her escort. "Can't I come visit my parents sometime? Please?"

Raina's mother knelt down gracefully wiping the tears that flowed from her daughter's deep brown eyes and spoke lovingly to her child. "Honey, we have explained several times that you cannot train as a Jedi and have attachments to family. As much as I wish otherwise, we must honor their tradition. _They_ will be your family now and will care for you just as we have. Perhaps when your older and have completed your training you can come visit us then. Until then go. Be brave, for your destiny is to learn to use the Force and the Jedi are the ones that can teach you that. Just remember that we love you and always will."

"I love you too mother." Raina replied as she reached out and grasped her mother fiercely about the neck. When Shala cleared her throat, Raina seemed to bite back tears as she hugged her father about the waist before finally turning away.

Once onboard her ship Shala directed her charge to sit next to her in the copilot's seat as she readied the ship for flight. The child struggled to see her parents once more as the ship veered off, but the angle of the viewscreen made this impossible. Shala saw the sadness on the little ones face.

"Raina, it will be all right. Your parents are doing what's best for you. They have raised you this far and are now entrusting you to another, larger family. Sometimes it is necessary to go with others to learn new things. You may not understand that now, but hopefully in time, you will. The other Jedi at the temple will take good care of you, and I will stay with you for a while if you wish." She did her best to let the compassion she felt for the child shine through in her voice.

Raina looked up, wiped her tears from off her smooth brown, cheeks, and pulled her long, curly, black hair back from her face. "I would like that."

Shala smiled at her charge and was returning her attention to piloting when she received an incoming transmission. There was no holo image to go with it just an audio signal instructing all the Jedi to return to the temple; that the war was over.

"Well, it looks like we may be getting to Coruscant just in time for a very large celebration. It's about time.", Shala smiled and noted with pleasure that her light green coloring seemed to intensify with her mood.

Raina returned the smile, if less warmly. "I remember my family would watch the HoloNet news about the Clone Wars. Sometimes it was scary. Sometimes not, but me and my mom and dad always thought that the Jedi's would win the war. I guess they won, huh?"

Shala chuckled, "Yes, that would appear to be the case."

Raina fidgeted uncomfortably and shivered as if she had a chill.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I think so. Just a little nervous still."

Shala gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about and everything will be just fine. You'll see."

Shala engaged the hyperspace drive and watched in delight as the young girl beside her gazed at the streaking star fields with amazement. "Have you ever traveled through hyperspace before, Raina?"

"No," the child mused as her eyes stayed transfixed on the scene outside the view port. "It's so pretty." At length, she turned to look at Shala. "I've never been anywhere but Naboo. It feels odd to be away from home. What was it like when you went to live at the Temple?"

Shala ran a finger along her chin as she contemplated the question for a moment before answering. "Well, when I was brought to the Jedi Temple I was only two years old, so I really don't remember much except that I was treated very well. There was a lot to learn, so I stayed rather busy. The lessons were frustrating at times and fun at others. The Jedi teachers were generally patient and kind as well. Over the years I have gotten to know many Jedi and they are all like family to me."

Raina's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Have you ever met Master Yoda or Windu? What about Master Kenobi or Jedi Skywalker? I've heard about them on the HoloNet news many times. Kenobi and Skywalker are the greatest heroes!"

Shala laughed. "I've had the pleasure of knowing them all at some point, and many others. Master Yoda has taught many younglings at the Temple, including myself. Master Windu and Yoda are both very kind and wonderful teachers, actually. Since the war started we don't get the pleasure of their knowledge as often, though. As for Master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker… well, Skywalker and I have shared many classes together as we are around the same age, but he was away with Master Kenobi more often. He is smart, daring, and very strong in the Force. From what I know of Master Kenobi, he is a kind and equally gifted Jedi. He is a peaceful man who always has a kind word… unless of course you happen to be a Separatist."

Raina giggled as Shala continued to muse about the many Jedi that she knew. After some time a light flashed on the pilot's controls letting the Jedi Seeker know that they were approaching Coruscant. Shala brought the ship out of hyperspace smoothly and the image of Coruscant's night side appeared in the view port.

As the ship approached the planet the details of Galactic City came into view. Shala heard Raina gasp and turned to see the child straining to gain a better view. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape as she quickly looked from one side of the view port to the other.

"It's so pretty! I've never seen anything like this before! Well, I've seen it on data pad lessons, but this is so much prettier." The child's excitement was evident in her voice. "Naboo has all of these old buildings, castles, nature, but no cities like this. You said the whole planet is like this?"

"Yes." Shala laughed. The child's amazement was wonderful to observe, given that she hadn't seen so much joy just at the sight of the planet in many years. "This area is called Galactic City. Should we fly around so you can get a good view of it at night, or do you want to go straight to the Temple?"

"Yes! I want to see more." Raina said starting to jump up and down in her seat as much as her restraints would let her.

They flew around the cityscape for some time letting Raina look in amazement at the tall and elegant buildings that comprised most of Galactic City. Eventually Shala noticed that Raina appeared to be getting tired so she decided it was time to end the tour and go to the Temple. As they got closer, she notice that the child was fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. Shala didn't say anything at first, believing the child was just getting tired of sitting, but then as they neared the Temple, Raina visibly shivered.

"Raina, are you all right?"

"I don't know. I feel cold. Really cold." The child's voice cracked with obvious fear.

Just then the Jedi Temple came into view, and Shala noticed that smoke was rising from the temple spires. "Oh no, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Shala started to move the ship in a little closer to investigate, suddenly seeing several clone troopers near the landing area. A cold chill abruptly ran down her spine, but she fought the sensation, convinced that she needed to help her fellow Jedi in the temple. She was toying with the possibility of landing when Raina suddenly grabbed hold of her arm. "Let's go. This isn't safe and I'm frightened something bad is going to happen if we go there." Raina eyes were wide and her brown skin had blanched.

Shala hesitated another moment, but a subtle warning in the Force convinced her that she had to get both of them out of there that instant. She quickly veered the ship around a nearby building and tried to find a safer place to land until she could find out what was happening.

* * *

Rhianna Kalima sat working on a new dress pattern while her husband, Malcolm looked over the accounts for their clothing business when they overheard something about the Jedi Temple on the HoloNet news. Looking up simultaneously, they both sat stunned at what they saw and heard.

A reporter stood out on the landing pad of a building a good distance from the temple, but with a clear view of rising smoke from the structure in the light of the approaching dawn.

"Citizens of the Republic, Senate Emergency Response has declared a state of martial law here on Coruscant. Early reports are that this action has been taken in response to what appears to be a rebellion by the Jedi against the Republic. The Jedi Temple has been placed under lockdown. Rumors abound that there is a massive battle taking place inside the temple walls as many citizens in the area report to have seen battalions of clone troopers enter the temple late last night. No official reports about what is happening inside the temple have been released as of yet.

Coruscanti citizens are urged to stay in their homes or businesses, unless they absolutely must go out, and outbound flights from Coruscant are under strict security measures to ensure that any Jedi trying to flee are apprehended. We will keep you updated as more information becomes available."

It took a moment for the reality of the situation to sink in. Their daughter was supposed to be at the Jedi Temple by now.

Rhianna felt something inside her snap. "Our baby is there! What have I done! I've sent our only baby off to become a Jedi and this is what happens! Malcolm! What if she is arrested… or worse… killed?"

Malcolm took his wife in his arms and she broke down sobbing. His own fear was evident in his voice as he tried to calm her. "Rhianna, we don't know what's happened yet. Shala and Raina may be there and they may not. We can't afford to jump to conclusions here. If the authorities there arrest her, I'm sure that they will contact us, but if there is a battle, I'm positive that Shala will protect our daughter with her very life." He stopped and shook his head, a look of puzzlement drawn on his face. "Things just don't add up, though. I just can't see the Jedi starting a rebellion against the very Republic that they swore to protect with their lives. Something else has got to be happening there."

Rhianna looked at her husband, desperately trying to calm herself. "It doesn't make any sense to me either." She stared unseeingly at the ornate dress design in her lap. "I just hope things are not as bad as they look. I can't stand the idea of loosing our little girl. I just…can't."

"I know. Neither can I. For now we will just have to wait until we hear from someone on Coruscant." He kissed his wife's forehead and held her close.

* * *

After finding a place to hide for the evening, Shala attempted to find out as much as she could about what was happening at the Jedi Temple. There was no information to be found in HoloNet broadcasts. It was as if nothing important was occurring at all, but she knew better. _Perhaps there will be something in the morning,_ she thought.

Not satisfied with the idea of waiting, she opened herself up to the Force and searched for anything that would give her a hint as to what was happening. The currents of the Force felt tumultuous and cold. Searching more, she cringed at the feeling of a massive loss of life. She could no longer feel the massive presence of other Jedi in the Temple. Instead, the Temple felt cold and empty save the many weaker life, non-Force sensitive individual life forms that were there. Suddenly she sensed the residue of another stronger presence—one that was full of anger and hate. This one, she was convinced, was a Sith. She wondered for a moment about how a Sith could have done something like this without the Jedi feeling the danger in advance.

Sensing nothing else, she came out of her meditation to find Raina looking at her with frightened eyes. The child's fear was so strong that Shala had to shield herself in the Force from the sensation. "Jedi Tre'le, what is happening? I feel cold… and scared. Something doesn't feel right. Why was the Temple on fire?"

"I don't really know yet. All I know is that something terrible has happened there and we need to stay away from the Temple. We're safe here for the night and there is nothing that we can do for the moment, except try to get some sleep."

Raina's face was twisted with discontent and uncertainty. "All right. I'm tired too."

Shala knew that sleep would not come easily, but there was no point in staying up to worry. With morning, more information would come and it was best to receive it with a clear mind. So she gathered herself and Raina onto a single bunk and comforted the child the best she could as they both attempted to get some rest.

By late morning, the news managed to get worse. As Shala sat with Raina in Dex's Diner, she heard the sordid details surrounding what happened at the Jedi Temple broadcast over the HoloNet. Master Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin had reportedly went to Chancellor Palpatine's office and attempted to assassinate him. The Chancellor had been severely wounded in the attack, but was alive. He had addressed the Senate and declared that all Jedi were now considered enemies of the Republic, which was now called a Galactic Empire. The clone troopers had been ordered to arrest all the Jedi at the Temple and a conflict broke out after they refused to surrender. There were no reports of survivors among the Jedi, and it was possible that other Jedi were dying as well off world. She had also received a new transmission from the Temple stating that any remaining survivors should not return, and that they were to go into hiding instead.

Shala knew she had to seek refuge somewhere soon, but she didn't know where, nor did she know exactly who to trust. She had picked one of the few civilians that she thought might be able to help her without turning her and Raina over to Coruscanti authorities. As soon as they had gotten there, they had been rushed into the back areas of the diner.

Now Dex came and sat down across from Shala and Raina, extending one of his many limbs in a gesture of greeting. Concern and compassion was etched into the features of his face. "Been friend to lots o' Jedi in mah life. Pains me to 'ear what happened to dem. Ah'm 'appy you at least managed ta get free o' dis disastah." He paused to look around for a moment before continuing. "Ah don' believe the t'ings dese reporters say. Ah've never known a Jedi to betray anyone. Ah'm 'ere ta offer 'elp were ah can."

Shala nodded her head to him, grateful to at least find _someone_ that didn't believe the reports spreading around. "Thanks, and I truly appreciate any help you could offer right now. We were not at the Temple when this started. We saw the smoke as we approached and I got us out of there before we were spotted."

"Good t'ing ya did." Dex inclined his head so that the distance between them closed enough to conceal their conversation from anyone who might walk in. "Lis'en, ah might know a place in da Outer Rim where you an' da chile can 'ide out. Maybe start a new life. Dere's ah frien' o' mine on Ryysak who's lookin' fer someone ta act as a protector ta 'is family. Ah could help you get new identities an' safe transport to dere if you would care ta take da job."

"Where do your friend's loyalties lie? I don't want to get there only to be turned over to some clone troopers."

Dex's secretive manner continued. "Well, 'is loyalties are only ta 'imself, 'is family, and those fortunate enough fer 'im to call dem friends. 'e's da leader o' da largest clan on Ryysak, makin' 'im da most powerful man on 'is planet. 'e wasn't a Separatist, but has never cared fer the Republic one way or another. 'e did ask for protection during da war and received it, and showed great respec' to da Jedis, so ah believe dat the two of you should be safe dere."

Shala thought it over for a moment and then decided that she didn't have much of a choice. The Outer Rim Territories were easy enough to get lost in and with the right connections hiding would be even easier.

"All right. I'll take it."

"Good. Ah'll make da arrangements. You'll need ta sell yar ship an' get some new clothes. Da chile 'ere don't look like a Jedi, but yar clothes are a dead give away."

"Yeah, I guess I am a little obvious," she chuckled nervously as she looked down at her Jedi robes. Looking back up at Dex she smiled. "I thank you for trying to help us."

Dex stood and shook her hand again. "My pleasure. You two can stay 'ere until ah can get t'ings set up. It's not much of a place to rest," as he swung an arm around the diner's break room, "but it's all ah've got." With that, he left them alone.

After a few moments, she noticed Raina giving her a curious look. "Master Tre'le, why can't we just go back to Naboo? I'm scared and just want to see my family."

Shala's lips formed a thin line as she looked at the child, trying to find an explanation that someone so young would understand. "Raina, I'm just not sure that it's safe to go back to your family just yet. I can't send you alone, and yet if we go anywhere at all, it is going to be risky. By now, Naboo is likely full of clone troopers who will arrest any Jedi they see. For now we have to stay hidden and not draw any attention to ourselves." The child's worried look prompted Shala to scoop Raina up into her arms for comfort. "I promise that I will try to reach your family to let them know that you are all right. I just don't know when I will be able to take you home, or if I ever can, but I will protect you. I will also still teach you everything I can about using the Force and what it is to be a Jedi as long as you are with me. Are you hungry?"

Raina nodded her head.

"All right. Let's see about getting something to eat then." She took the child's hand and they walked over to the kitchen.

During the afternoon, they had tried to contact Raina's parents, but were unable to get through to them. Shala decided that she would keep trying for awhile once they were on Ryysak. By nightfall they were on their way to their new home. Dex had managed to sell Shala's ship and use the money to get them aboard a transport off Coruscant, secured them some fake ID's for the trip, and some new clothing. Shala decided not to part with her lightsaber since she was convinced that she might need it in the future. She would just have to hide it more deftly beneath her new cloak.

As they boarded the transport, Shala reflected about how much her life had changed within the past twenty-four hours. When she had left Naboo with Raina, the Jedi were still the saviors of the galaxy and now they were being hunted like criminals. She wondered if things would get any worse.

* * *

Asar Moeb was the leader of his clan and a man deserving of respect among his people. To many senators of the Republic, however, he was nothing more than a criminal and warlord. While his alliances with the Hutts didn't exactly garner him any more favor in the Core Systems, at least most people stayed clear of him.

Although Ryysak didn't fall under Republic rule, the Clone Wars had lead Asar to make a deal with some Republic senators for protection from the Separatists forces. He had heard that there were many problems with Separatist armies encroaching on Outer Rim planets and Asar didn't want to take any chances. He decided to play diplomat on behalf of his people and get some added protection. The deal was for protection only and the Republic had agreed not to get involved in how the planetary system was run. They had been fortunate that the war managed to miss them, but now Asar worried about the changes taking place with Chancellor Palpatine now declaring the Republic to be an Empire and he, its Emperor. Empires had a way of creating problems for its people and he wondered just what form those problems would take for Ryysak's people.

In the meantime, he had to worry about his family. His wife's bodyguard had been killed recently in a scuffle at a local bar and it was never a good idea to leave your immediate family unprotected when you were the clan leader. What was more, he couldn't afford to stretch his own security forces any thinner than they already were. He hoped that his contact on Coruscant was able to find the right person for the job. His personal bodyguards had been dispatched to retrieve a Twi'lik female and a child that she was already protecting. Asar wondered how this Twi'lik planned to protect this child and his own wife and children. _'She had better be very impressive.'_ he thought.

His guards walked in with the Twi'lek and child in tow.

Asar stood to greet them. "I am Asar Moeb of the Clan Moeb. You and the youngling with you are most welcome on Ryysak. I was only given limited information on your background. What is your experience in protecting people, if you don't mind me asking."

Shala bowed her head low in an obvious sign of respect. "My name is Shala Tre'le and this is Raina Kalima. My experience in protection services is a bit limited, but I am well trained as a Jedi and your contact on Coruscant said you had respect for the Order."

Asar raised one eyebrow, scratched at his tightly curled, black hair and let out a good hearted chuckle that showed white teeth that contrasted with his dark skin. "Well I'll be damned! A Jedi! I wondered if any of you had survived that tragic massacre." He got up from his seat and went to offer his hand to the Jedi in a gesture of friendship and respect. "I'm really glad to see one of you here and would be honored to have you protect my family."

She took his hand and smiled curtly in return. "It's a pleasure to be here among people who are supportive of the Jedi, but before I can agree to this position I must know more about what my duties would be."

"All right, but first I would like to know why this little one is with you." Asar looked curiously at Raina as he gestured for them to be seated. Raina had a timid look on her face as she took a seat next to Shala, but the Jedi gave her a look of reassurance before turning back to face the clan leader.

"Well, Raina is with me because she was to be trained as a Jedi, but this…attack on the Temple…had started while we were in transit to Coruscant. She is my responsibility now. I will train her. I feel something of the Jedi Order must survive."

"Hmmm… yes it would be a shame to not see any Jedi's around since I consider them to be great warriors. My clan does not believe what the Emperor said about the Jedi Order being traitors. I have never known a Jedi to betray anyone. They have always appeared to be loyal protectors and negotiators for the Republic. I respect them because it was two Jedi that helped to end the clan wars here on Ryysak. Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-wan Kenobi. I was just a child at the time, but many of the clan members remember them well. We have much respect for them for all they accomplished here." His eyebrows knitted together in a curious manner as he paused before speaking again. "I heard Qui-Gon was killed a few years ago in a battle on Naboo, and that Kenobi was a General in the Clone Wars. Do you know if he survived the massacre?"

Shala shook her head. "I don't know. When I left to get Raina, Master Kenobi had been dispatched to Utapau. Beyond that, I don't know what has happened to him since. Several Jedi have died, but I'm not sure of all of the casualties. What I do know is that there were some Jedi Masters that were accused of attempting to kill the Chancellor--or Emperor--as he calls himself now, and they were killed in the process. Many more Jedi were then killed at the Temple that same night. There are rumors that others have been killed on other worlds as well for not surrendering. None of this makes any since to me, but I hope things will be pieced together later on." Her voice was laden with sadness and confusion.

"You have my sympathies Jedi Tre'le," Asar stated with equally great sadness. "As for your position here… it is to protect my wife and two children from the thugs and scum of this world. You will need to be with them whenever they go out in public and both of you will reside in our home--with your own rooms, of course. You will be provided with whatever items you need both personally and professionally, and paid a small salary for other personal needs as well. It could be a rather dangerous job, but I will take care of you if you take care of me and my own. Deal?"

Shala smiled and offered her hand to seal the agreement. "You have a protector then."

Asar took her hand and shook on the deal. "Keep your word Jedi because on this world one is only worth their word, reputation, and skill. Loyalty is extremely important. Your life, or death, here depends on those things and little else."

With that the deal was sealed, and Asar went about introducing Shala and Raina to his wife Kandahar, and Iseal and Ibrim, his twin sons. He then showed the Jedi and child to their quarters and left them alone to settle themselves in.

* * *

The Clone Wars were coming to an end, and it marked the end of one era and the beginning of another. It was the death of the Jedi and the Republic, and the birth of an Empire and rebirth of the Sith.

On Naboo, two families mourned the loss of their daughters.

The family of Senator Padmé Amidala mourned with the entire population of Naboo for the loss of their favorite former Queen and Senator, and for the child that she carried.

The Kalima family, in contrast, mourned alone for the loss of their only child, Raina, who was presumed dead along with all of the other Jedi.

Secretly, on Alderaan, a baby girl was delivered to her new adoptive family, while on Tatooine, a baby boy was delivered by a lone Jedi Master to the child's only living relatives.

All over the galaxy, Jedi died. But some survived and began the process of beginning new lives, hiding away with patience until the opportune time to fight again.

Within the new Empire, many citizens celebrated the end of the Clone Wars believing peace and justice had been delivered to their galaxy in the form of the new Galactic Empire. But secretly, many began to wait patiently, listening and talking quietly of rebellion.

On the bridge of a Star Destroyer, two Sith Lords surveyed the skeleton of a battle station the size and shape of a small moon, while one of them quietly mourned the loss of the woman who had made him whole. She, for whom he had sacrificed so much, only to lose her for all time. He looked at his Master beside him and vowed to himself that one day he would know all that this being had to offer. And then… then, in the best traditions of the Sith, he would destroy his Master and take his place. He would take an apprentice of his own. It was only a matter of time… and patience.


	2. Of Death, Betrayl, & Alliances Part 1

Thanks to my editors/beta readers Souderwan and Arellowyn for all the help, advice, inspiration, and patience in creating this story.

**Of Death, Betrayal, and Alliances - Part 1, Section 1**

It had been two months since their arrival on Ryysak and Shala was content that things appeared to be going rather well. While she still could not reach Raina's parents, the child seemed to be settling into a new family structure regardless. Asar and Kandahar had accepted them as members of the family as well as part of the clan itself, and the children appeared to accept Raina as if she were their sister.

Shala's time mostly revolved around Kandahar's schedule. Her days were mostly taken up with meditations, guiding Raina and her children through their academic studies, and visiting friends for social or political affairs.

Shala made a point to always be nearby watching, and meditating to stay in tune with the Force. When she wasn't performing her duties as protector to the family, she would tutor Raina in the ways of the Jedi. Generally, by the end of the day Shala felt as if she had no time for herself.

At least the times that Kandahar took for leisure were the soothing moments in both of their days. Sometimes they went into the jungle areas surrounding Karusk to get away from the city and enjoy nature a little. Today was one of those times. Kandahar had picked an open area by a river for them to sit down and relax while the children played. Raina went off to play with Ibrim and Iseal as usual, and Shala sat down with Kandahar to enjoy the view.

A gentle breeze moved through the surrounding foliage and made the heat of the day bearable. Shala took the moment to open herself up to the Force and feel it flow through her as tenderly as the breeze licked her skin. She smiled to herself as she felt herself connect to everything. For that moment she could feel herself in the rays of the sun and the wind as it blew through the trees, brush, and grass. She was even one with the water rushing through the river. These were the moments that she lived for. The reminders of what it truly was to be a Jedi. To live in the Force.

Shala was pulled from her moment of serenity by the sounds of the children bickering. At first she thought nothing of it. The children routinely argued. Then Iseal said something to Raina and Shala noticed the smaller child's hands ball into fists, her brow was knitted together, and her lips had drawn thin. Suddenly, Shala saw Raina lift one hand and shove it at Iseal. The boy went reeling hard into a thistle bush, the obvious result of a Force push delivered from Raina.

"Raina!" Shala stood abruptly and dashed over to Raina. Kandahar was already running over to make sure that Iseal was all right.

"Iseal was teasing me!" Raina screamed, glaring at Iseal.

Shala crouched down to the child's eye level to give her a stern look. Allowing a hint of anger into her own voice, she reprimanded the child. "Raina that was not an appropriate use of the Force. Using the Force in anger can lead one to use the dark side, and that is not the way of the Jedi. We do not use the Force in such a manner."

The child attempted to turn away from Shala, but the Jedi firmly grasped the little girl's chin. "You need to learn to control your anger Raina. I know it is one of the hardest emotions to overcome, and there are moments in which anger is useful and important, but left uncontrolled rage can consume us."

Raina's face flushed. The child bit her lip before finally assuming a look of contrition. "I'm sorry Master Shala. I will try harder to control my anger, but it is hard to remember when people are teasing you."

Kandahar had helped Iseal out of the bush and had brought him over to join them. The mother gave her son a stern look. "Don't you have something to say young man?"

"I'm sorry Raina." Iseal mumbled while not looking at the girl. Kandahar gripped him more tightly, causing the boy to look up and sigh. "I shouldn't have teased you."

"Good, now go sit down and think of the importance of not irritating someone who is supposed to be your friend." Kandahar pointed to a spot several meters away from Raina, and Iseal trudged over to it and plopped to the ground with obvious irritation.

Shala pointed to another spot on the far side of Iseal. "Raina, I want you to go sit and meditate on the importance of controlling your anger, and how you could have handled that situation better."

"Yes Master." Raina skulked off, leaving Ibrim.

"I'm terribly sorry about Iseal. I do hope he wasn't hurt." Shala apologized as they returned to the place at which they had been sitting.

Kandahar frowned in obvious irritation and embarrassment. "No harm was done. Honestly, I'm sure he deserved it. He's always taunting Raina in one form or another. He does the same to his brother and it's developing into a rather nasty habit that he needs to break sooner rather than later. The boy needs to learn that there are consequences for his actions. All Raina did was teach him a valuable lesson he needed to learn long ago."

"Perhaps," Shala replied, trying to keep the irritation she felt out of her voice. "But Raina also needs to learn that one cannot just use the Force however one sees fit. Use of the Force requires a certain sense of responsibility that she lacks. It is a lesson, she is having difficulty learning."

Kandahar smiled. "A lesson that I'm sure she will learn in time." After a brief silence, she leaned forward and tilted her head, her eyebrows drawn together. "I understand that she is a little older than most children when they begin training as a Jedi."

"Yes. Most younglings are brought to the Jedi Temple before they are old enough to even walk or talk. I didn't find Raina until her fifth year of life. She was considered too old, but the Force is strong in her and I pressed the Council until they conceded. I considered it better that she be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Now I worry if I can actually train her alone without the help of more advanced Jedi Masters. I would not wish her to grow up without the discipline needed to control her emotions. I'm finding that she is impatient and quick to anger, and that can lead one to use the dark side of the Force. "

Kandahar raised an eyebrow. "Surely you realize that the Force has two sides that exist together for a reason." She placed her hands behind her back and looked to the sky for a long moment. At length, he returned her gaze to Shala. "The clan I belong to believes that both the Light and the Dark sides have their purposes. They exist together to create a balance. The Jedi and the Sith are a culmination of that balance, but it has not been balanced for sometime now."

Shala drew in a loud breath as she looked at Kandahar with sudden suspicion and curiosity. "I know only one group of people who are not Force sensitive who speak with such a knowledge of it, but I have only seen them on Coruscant."

Kandahar chuckled and smiled at her warmly. "The Kestra may not be Force sensitive, but we do manage to understand its mysteries well enough."

"You're Kestra?" Confusion and shock showed on the Jedi's face. "I didn't know that they even had sanctuaries anywhere else."

"We are on almost every planet, or in at least every habitable system. We do not always make our beliefs known to the people of those systems, of course. We are rather secretive, you know." Kandahar smiled slightly. "Here on this world, because of the maltreatment of many females, we provide a refuge to the women of this planet and the surrounding planets as well. Any female seeking sanctuary with us receives it. We call ourselves a clan by the Kestra name to fit in on this world. We are raised and trained in the same philosophies and education that our sisters and brothers on Coruscant enjoy, but most is done in secret. The other clans look at us as a means to obtain a good, dutiful wife or a hardworking, kind husband. Although we truly love each other, my marriage to Asar was arranged by the Kestra leaders here for substantial political gain." She seemed to pick up on Shala's disconcerted reaction. "He is a good and kind husband, and he has allowed me to teach the twins in the ways of the Kestra." Kandahar explained.

Shala felt a surge of excitement and curiosity. "No wonder your meditations reminded me so much of our own! I haven't had many dealings with the Kestra companions that came to the Temple, so I never really got to ask very many questions about them, but I'm curious… our mediations serve to keep us connected to the Force, but members of your group are not Force sensitive, so to what benefit does it offer you to meditate in the same manner?"

"Meditation helps us to settle our minds and to focus on being in the moment. To be able to use reason and emotion in balance, without judgment, to achieve a higher understanding of the things we observe happening in the world around us. To gain a greater understanding of the will of the Force. We use this to perform our given duties to satisfaction, whatever those services might be. It is not always easy and it takes many years of practice, but we have managed well enough for years. We may not be Force sensitive, but we do serve it in our own way."

"So how does the Kestra's roles as companions play into understanding, serving the Force?"

"We believe in helping to find a way to maintain a balance of the Force at all times, realizing that both sides exists equally in the universe at all times. We have served the Jedi and the Sith alike in many different manners for thousands of years, but becoming companions to them has been the most efficient. It allows us to listen and observe in ways that others may not. They can avoid unnecessary attachments and in turn we gain knowledge from contact with both sides. We take that knowledge and seek to understand both the Light and Dark sides to help find a balance. Just because there is a shift at the moment we do believe that eventually the balance in the Force will be restored. That is why we strongly believe that The Chosen One will be able to do that, in time anyway. We must have patience though."

Shala shook her head sadly at the thought of what she had to tell Kandahar now. "Well, I hate to say it, but The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, may have died during the purge of the Jedi Temple. He was supposed to have been there when it happened. There were no reports of anyone arrested or having escaped, and he was not listed as one of the Jedi involved in the **_attack_** on the Chancellor."

"Then it is possible that he was not really the Chosen One." Kandahar responded sadly. "The true Chosen One will bring balance to the Force… of that we have no doubt."

"I hope you are right, Kandahar. Right now, though, I'm concerned about whether the Jedi will survive this new reign of the Sith." Shala turned letting her gaze fall upon a still sulking Raina. Her voice was etched with concern as she continued to speak. "Right now, I'm more concerned about the destiny of one little Jedi and whether she will actually grow to become one. These are dark times and who knows how it will affect her."

Kandahar laid a hand on Shala's shoulder as if to comfort or reassure her, but her words were neither to the Jedi. "It is not our choice, but that of the Force that will determine her ultimate destiny."

For a moment they sat in silent contemplation. Then Raina and Iseal both whined, "Can we go back to playing yet?"

Kandahar and Shala both looked at each other. "The afternoon heat is picking up and we should probably be leaving soon. Let's give them some time while we pack up."

"Alright," Shala chuckled a little while starting to help gather their belongings.

Kandahar called out to the children. "Yes, but we will be leaving soon so don't go too far."

With that they both started packing as they began discussing lighter issues.


	3. Of Death, Betrayl, & Alliances Sec 2

Thanks to my editors/beta readers Souderwan and Arellowyn for all the help, advice, inspiration, and patience in creating this story. 

**Of Death, Betrayal, and Alliances - Part 1, Section 2

* * *

**

Several men sat in a large room. It was not overly elaborate in décor, a simple room adorned in the various cultural artifacts representing the clans that resided on Ryysak. At its center was a large table and twelve chairs carved from indigenous trees.

Most days the room was empty but today servants rushed about, tending to the personal and professional needs of those who occupied those twelve chairs. At the head of that large table the leader of this clan council, Asar Moeb, sat with his eyes closed, fingers steepled as he was deep in thought. The past few months since the Empire had formed had not gone well for his people. Now nine months later chaos was erupting and something needed to be done about it. He took a deep breath and prepared to listen to the complaints of his fellow clan leaders. He signaled for his assistant to gather the attention of the fellow clan leaders. The deafening roar of several voices were silenced by the sound of a large bell being rung.

Ademola Nnamani, of the Nnamani clan, opened the discussion with an edge of anger in his voice. "Asar. When you first went to the Republic with the idea of asking for protection during the war we agreed, but that was because you said that they would agree not to interfere in our planetary affairs. Then we exercised patience in dealing with this Regional Governor Rygel that was appointed to oversee system affairs, but this governor has taken liberties to make new laws concerning our peoples without respecting our authority or cultural history. The only person on this council that this man will even talk to is you. He disrespects us by not even speaking with us. While the Moeb clan is the largest allowing you make the final decisions of this council… we are beginning to question your reasoning in this matter since you're doing nothing about it!" Asar was quickly growing angry at this outright attack on his leadership, but decided to keep his temper about him and keep listening.

Hakaru Tsai spoke for the Tsai. He appeared more to be pleading with the Moeb clan leader. "Our livelihoods are suffering, Asar. Since the Hutts were run out of this system some clans are not able to support themselves, entire clans are growing desperate. If they are not asking others for aid, then they are taking what they need by whatever means they think of. Not to mention trade has went down considerably." He paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Yes, this Governor Rygel managed to bring trade back up from the terrible decline that hit us at first, but it is still not enough. Clans have been suffering and relations between them are getting worse."

The clan leader of the Jaafar, Naeem Jaafar broke in immediately after. "Governor Rygel does not respect our people or our way of life. When he sent his officers down to assess our worth to the Empire he did so without an ounce of care as to the privacy or personal rights of our peoples, or the environment of this planet. He then had the nerve to be upset when clans complained. When we protested he met us with his storm troopers and took away our civil freedoms and sanctioned us!" His fist pounded down on the table and with a show of embarrassment, he immediately attempted to control his frustration before continuing. "How did this man think we would take this? Lying down peacefully? You of all people know that this is not our way! We are warriors! We fight! We do not lay down like weakened fools! This man has basically done everything but declare an official war against us!"

Tarik Khalaf spoke for his clan with a tone of concern more than anger. "You know that there is talk of clan war again, don't you, Asar? After almost two decades of peace we are looking at going back to fighting one another again. My clan would rather take this up with the Imperials, though. We say take the fight to the people who actually started this mess."

Asar exhaled slowly as he bit back the words that he really wanted to say and instead tried to take a more diplomatic approach to the matters at hand. "Look. I know very well the problems we are facing here, and yes, I do feel that this situation has gotten completely out of control. Every time I speak with Governor Rygel I feel as if we are being treated without respect and I'm personally tired of it! I realize that something needs to be done about this disparaging situation, but I feel that unless we all work together nothing will be accomplished. We need solutions here gentlemen, not more complaints. I do have my own ideas on what should be done. Although, I leave the discussion open to suggestions any of you might have."

Molari Zaire of the clan Zaire, looked around to all of the other leaders before looking directly at Asar. "I think you know what we need to do, Asar, and you just don't want to admit it. This man needs to be taught a lesson on what happens when you don't give people the respect they deserve as sentient beings. He treats us like we are savages to be dealt with accordingly. We need to show him just how savage we can be when all diplomatic solutions are ignored."

A sly, broad smile spread across Asar's face as he leaned in towards his fellow clan leaders. "My thoughts exactly, but perhaps we should start with a diplomatic approach. My plans are that we force a meeting with Rygel and demand that he let our own people conduct whatever assessments need to be done and if he doesn't listen… we take back the control of our planet, by any means necessary." Asar stated watching each of his fellow clan leader's expressions.

There was a moment of silence as they all contemplated what had just been said. "Shall we work out the details of how we should do this?" The leader of the clan council arched one brow inquiringly as he realized he truly had their attention. Within a couple of hours all of the clan leaders finally agreed on a plan of action and laid the responsibility with Asar Moeb to carry out their plans.

* * *

Imperial Governor Nathar Rygel was not a patient man and demanded immediate results of his officers and himself. Not exactly a young man any longer, he had spent most of his adult life pushing his way up the political ladders in the Republic only to get nowhere fast. 

Then the instillation of the Empire came into effect and his life took a sudden change for the better. His hard work seemed to have finally paid off as he was noticed by someone in the upper echelons of Imperial Command. Two short months after the Republic became the Galactic Empire he received a letter of promotion. He was being assigned as an Imperial Governor to the Ryysak system. It sounded great at the time, but he soon realized upon arriving on Ryysak that it wasn't the job that he had expected.

It was his job to assess the planet's worth and that of it's people, and to take over as it's primary ruler according to the general mandates set forth in Imperial governance. World leaders were to merely become token figureheads under Imperial rule. The position wielded high power, but the system was a host of backwater planets basically ran by the Hutts and the primitive clans that lived there. So far both were proving to be of little value. After extensive threats the Hutts finally pulled out of the system, but then violence erupted between the indigenous people and Imperial officers. It seemed that the so-called clan leaders were doing nothing to stop it.

Now the Head of Ryysak's Clan Council, Asar Moeb, insisted upon another pointless meeting, and this time he wanted all clan leaders with him. 'This had better be worth my time, or perhaps a few of them will meet some unfortunate demise.' he thought with extreme malice.

Rygel sat in his office trying to maintain a level of civility as he met with these men. While he had agreed to this meeting with all of the clan leaders, he made it a point to say that only Asar Moeb would be allowed to speak. The clan leader began to speak in his usual diplomatic, monolistic tone. "I speak on behalf of the people of Ryysak when I say that we do not wish to cause any further trouble to the Empire, but we have always been self ruled and represented ourselves within the Republic whenever we had any dealings with it. We wish to do the same if we are to be a part of this Empire. If you give us control of our planet again I, and the rest of this council, will guarantee that the peace will be restored. We can also assure you that we are completely capable of giving the Emperor a complete report on how valuable this planet and its' people can be to the Empire if you give us the time and resources to do research in our own manner that doesn't disrupt the order of our people. We've enjoyed a relative peace for over almost two decades and now the peace has been disrupted by this misunderstanding of how to handle these matters. We wish to end these conflicts before a full scale war is started here. We implore you to give us back the control of our planet and remove your officers and soldiers from here."

Rygel chuckled at what he considered a ridiculous plea. "This has been discussed on several occasions Mr. Moeb. The Emperor has ordered my stay here and to gain control of the people of this planet by whatever means are necessary. As long as your people continue to attack my officers the sanctions and military action will continue. For the sake of your people pray it doesn't get any worse."

He stood and readied himself to dismiss the clan leaders. "If you have nothing more to say, or offer, I call this meeting to an end; and I add that it has been a frivolous waste of my time."

Asar and the other leaders stood in what appeared to be a sign of respect. Asar put his hand out in what Rygel took as an offer to initiate a handshake. He at least gave the man the common courtesy to accept it. "I'm sorry that you feel this way, Sir. I had really hoped that we could have worked this matter out in a more peaceful manner." Asar stated flatly.

Suddenly, Asar's other hand produced a dagger that he quickly thrust into the heart of the Imperial Governor. Rygel looked down at his chest in shock at the realization of what happened and before he could say anything he felt himself begin to fall as his world faded to black.

At the same moment the other clan leaders stood and pulled their blasters. They began to shoot at the few stormtroopers that were supposed to protect the governor. Within seconds the clone soldiers were all dead.  
All over Ryysak a surge of attacks were being carried out on Imperial officers and soldiers stationed in various settlements. The people of Ryysak were determined to make a solid statement to the Imperials. Leave or suffer the consequences.


	4. Of Death, Betrayl, & Alliances Sec 3

Thanks to my editors/beta readers Souderwan and Arellowyn for all the help, advice, inspiration, and patience in creating this story. 

**Of Death, Betrayal, and Alliances - Part 1, Section 3

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day and the heat and humidity of the day wasn't particularly bad so Kandahar and Shala had allowed the children to go outside and play while they sat out having a cool drink and relaxing themselves.

The children were playing with sticks and fighting one another. Shala had the passing thought that they were acting out some kind of game playing Jedi's. The thought amused her and she smiled as she watched them play. "You can't be Skywalker!" Iseal yelled at Raina. "You're a girl! You have to be Shaak Ti or Stass Ali. Any girl Jedi, but you can't be Skywalker or Kenobi."

"Says who? You?" she yelled back placing one hand on her hip. "You're not the boss of me, Iseal."

"How come you always want to be Kenobi or Skywalker?" Iseal sneered stepping closer to the smaller girl attempting to be menacing. "You always want to play like a boy when you're a girl."

"Cause they were the best hero's among the Jedi, and Skywalker was the best of the best." Raina smirked and then her smile became malicious as she stepped closer to her opponent to get almost face to face with him. "And playing a boy or a girl doesn't matter to me. I could whip your butt either way, any day, boy!"

"Yeah, right! Bring it on, little girl!" Iseal laughed as he threw down his stick and put up fisted hands ready to fight.

Shala grew concerned believing that she would have to intervene when she saw Ibrim push the bickering children apart. "Look Iseal, I say she can play who she wants, and quite frankly if she wants to play Skywalker then she's welcomed to. I'll be Kenobi, she can be Skywalker, and you can be Dooku. Next time we'll all switch, but for now let's just play and stop arguing."

"Fine, but next time I want to be Skywalker." Iseal pouted as he turned and seemed to notice what appeared to be a rather satisfied smirk appear on Raina's face. He proceeded to poke his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture in kind.

Ibrim just shook his head for a moment. "You know Iseal, she's almost 6 so I could see pouting, childish behavior from her, but I swear at times she acts more mature than you do, and we're 11! Is it any wonder I tend to side with her more often."

Iseal shot him an angry look and growled low. "Let's play."

Shala was relieved that the fight went no further and they had went back to playing without a real fight. She relaxed for a moment and then tensed again when she sensed another presence in the Force and looked around to see that Asar Moeb had come back to join them. Although his expression did not show it she could feel his tension in the Force and grew concerned.

* * *

Asar took a moment to watch his family and smiled. The boys and Raina appeared to be playing as if they didn't have a care in the whole galaxy. His wife was lounging in her favorite seat and seemed as if she might be sleeping. Only Shala was looking in his direction and the concerned expression she wore told him she could read what he was feeling. He wondered for a moment what it was like to be that connected to the Force to actually know what another person could be feeling if one wanted to. 

He then gave Shala a reassuring smile and walked over to his wife to wake her with a loving touch. Kandahar woke and stood up to wrap her arms around him. When they parted the tension he felt must have shown on his face because the look on his beautiful wife's face grew concerned. "What's wrong, my love"  
He tried to smile, but found he could not. The nervousness he felt showed in his voice. "Kandahar, love of my life. There has been a coup and Imperial Governor Rygel is dead. All of the clan leaders are going into hiding along with their families I need you to pack some things for you and the children, and go stay with the Kestra clan."

Shala had walked up to join them by that point. He reached into a pocket on his pants and pulled out some small booklets. He gave them to the Jedi and explained, "These are new identification booklets. Memorize the names and personal information. You will need them to get through the various checkpoints." Shala nodded her understanding.

"Were the Kestra also involved in this coup?" Kandahar asked as her expression grew more concerned.

"Yes. They were not involved in the actual attack, but they complied with it regardless. Your clan believe they might be able to get some of the clan leaders and their families smuggled off Ryysak on supply ships going to Kestra clans on other planets." he paused for a moment before telling her more. When he spoke again his voice was heavy with sorrow. "I will not be joining you. I'm staying here for the moment and hiding separately from the rest of you. You will hopefully be safer that way."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Kandahar quipped sarcastically, before her tone grew panicked. "How long before you join us? Will you be joining us? If we get off of Ryysak where will we go and how will you find us? Asar, please promise me we will be together again. I don't want to loose my husband to this and the boys need their father."

Asar took his wife into his arms and tried to comfort her fears, but he would not lie to her either. "My love, I don't know what will happen, but I do want to try to ensure that you and the boys, and Shala and Raina, get off of this planet and stay alive. What happened today won't matter if you and the boys don't survive. In the event of my death the clan would follow their lead even if they are off world. The safety of all the clan leader's families are what's important now for the very reason I just stated to you. Just look at things this way. If the Force allows it, we will be together again."

Kandahar shot him an angry look. "What do I tell the boys? I don't like the idea of lying to them."

Asar thought about this for a moment and then called for the boys and Raina to come over to him. All three had picked up on the seriousness of the recent conversation and came over looking a bit worried.

"Yes, father?" Ibrim asked as he was the first to arrive.

"Boys. Raina. I have to go away for a while. While I'm gone, Ibrim, you are the head of this family, but you are also to follow Shala's lead as the family's protector. I give you this position because you have exercised the most responsible attitude thus far, and because it is your right as firstborn. You are also to listen to your mother's advice on matters as you are still very young. Consider this a test for when you will become clan leader one day, my son."

"I understand, but where are you going? When will you return? You will be coming back, won't you?" Ibrim said trying, but failing to hide the worry in his voice.

"I don't know, but I promise that I will do everything I can to be with my family again. Take care of your mother and brother, and take care of Raina so Shala can do her job at protecting all of you. Understand?"

"Yes. Please be careful father."

"I will, and I will be thinking of all of you." Asar then proceeded to hug his two children and his wife. He then turned to Shala and Raina.

"You two have become like family. I hope to see you again. Take care of my family, Shala." He hugged them both. "May the Force be with you all." With that they went inside their residence to start packing.

* * *

Shala and Raina were in their room packing the few items they needed. Raina stopped and looked up curiously at Shala. "What's happening? Something doesn't feel right. Why are we leaving." 

Shala stopped for a moment to look at Raina. Then continued to pack. "It is no longer safe to stay here. The fighting has escalated and we need to get Kandahar and the twins away from here before things get worse." Raina grew even more curious. "Does this have anything to do with a person dressed in black armor"

"No. Not that I know of. It has more to do with the clans fighting with one another and the Imperial officers." Shala explained distantly as she continued packing. Raina had the feeling that she wasn't being listened to. Then suddenly Shala stopped and really looked at the child.

Raina felt Shala's nervousness before she seen the change in Shala's skin pigment. Shala's skin always became a slightly lighter shade of green when she became nervous.

"What person dressed in black armor?" the Jedi inquired in a nervous tone.

"I've had this dream for two nights. I don't remember much, but it was a little scary. I just keep seeing this person who wears black armor and is very tall, and feels very powerful in the Force. She crouched down and took hold of Raina's shoulders. As she spoke there was no hiding the fear, or seriousness, in her voice; or the feeling of fear that the child felt in the Force from the Jedi master.

"Raina. I've seen a person like this on the HoloNet and he's hunting Jedi. Where ever we go I want you to stay close to me. Understand?"

"Yes, master." Raina replied. Shocked at how much fear her master was feeling.  
With that Shala grabbed her bag, and Raina, and rushed them both out to help the others.

Within a few moments Asar Moeb and his family took one last look at the place they called home. He bowed his head sadly as he thought to himself 'I doubt this will ever be home again, but hopefully my family will be free.'


	5. Of Death, Betrayl, & Alliances Part 2

**Of Death, Betrayal, and Alliances: Part 2, Section 1**

**Thanks to my beta's VaderLVR64 and Souderwon for helping me on this chapter section.**

**Warning: There is some mild violence in this chapter section.**

**Note: For those that haven't read it, the Exactor is the shipped Vader is on in Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader. I used some other references from the book later on as well.

* * *

**

Lord Vader stared intently out the forward viewport from the bridge of the Exactor. Deep space was always a more comfortable place for him. The vast open darkness always seemed to blanket him in a strange type of serenity. The knowledge that his very existence in the frozen black vacuum depended on the ingenuity of his ship's designers and his own unsurpassed skill filled him with a sense of power--a mastery of the universe. While he experienced this pleasure most acutely from the cockpit of his personal TIE fighter, he still took some measure of enjoyment from the bridge of his command ship as well.

His moment of peaceful comfort was interrupted by his communications officer.

"Lord Vader. Incoming communication from the Emperor." The young man announced, attempting to sound as authoritative as one could when speaking to the Dark Lord.

Vader glared in the officer's direction. "I will accept the communication in my quarters, Lieutenant." He then turned and quickly left the bridge.

As he entered his personal quarters, he ordered the communications officer to open the channel. The large, blue holoimage of his master shimmered into existence before him and he bowed in submission.

The Emperor said nothing for several moments, as if relishing the subservience of his apprentice. Vader waited.

"Lord Vader," The Sith Master sneered, at last. "I have a problem that requires your assistance." The Emperor's voice held a hint of irritation in it.

"What do you require of me, Master?" he asked as he desperately tried to maintain the submissive pose. He still found it difficult to maintain certain positions while wearing the protective armor that sustained his life, but any wavering on his part before his master would be seen as weakness--something he could not afford.

"The Regional Governor on Ryysak has been assassinated. His remaining officers and troopers have requested assistance to regain control over the general populace until a new governor can be established. It seems that a number of clans there have taken to committing terrorist raids on our officers. I believe this situation requires your personal touch, my friend."

"Very well, Master. I will get the situation under control." Vader replied, while he heavily guarded his scornful thoughts from his master. _You always seem to require my 'touch' when handling your problems, Master._

Lord Sidious' voice took on a more relaxed tone that closely resembled the pleased purr of a Radonian lynx. "I trust that you will. When you are finished and the new governor I appoint is in charge, I require your services back here on Coruscant."

"Yes, my Master." He was silently relieved that he would soon be able to rise from this pathetic position, Vader risked looking up at the holoimage. He hated being submissive to this man's arrogance but for the time being it was a necessary game that he would have to keep playing.

The Emperor said no goodbyes, his presence simply vanishing as abruptly as it appeared. The moment that his master's image faded, Vader stood and opened a comm channel to the bridge.

"Captain Brandson, set course for Ryysak." The deep baritone in his voice masked the sense of excitement that filled him at the thought of the upcoming confrontation. "The Imperial Governor has been assassinated. We have an insurgency to crush."

"Certainly, Lord Vader. Shall I let you know when we come out of hyperspace?"

"That would be acceptable." Vader ended the transmission.

Vader stalked into his meditation chamber. He went through the process of removing his helmet and facial mask. Relieved to finally be partially free of the suit's constraints, he began researching the events on Ryysak from his personal control center. After a few hours he smiled.

_Perhaps this will be an interesting mission after all.

* * *

_

Raina Kalima was beginning to hate the jungle.

Kandahar was leading them on a trail through a thick area of vine-covered trees with Shala taking a place in the rear of the group to keep a look out on everyone and to make sure they were not being followed. Raina hoped that the next village was not too far off. Her feet ached and the pain was beginning to spread up to her spine.

She also began contemplating why she even left her home on Naboo in the first place. Becoming a Jedi just didn't seem all that important anymore. What was the point if they were constantly running and hiding? That wasn't how she remembered the Jedi during her short life so far. All she wanted now was to be home with her family.

Instead, she was trampling through the jungle with a cadre of people--a Jedi Master, one not-so-bad surrogate mother, one best friend and adopted brother, and one just plain irritating adopted brother--and she really didn't understand why. Sure, there was lots of fighting, but that had been going on since around the time they arrived on Ryysak. Somehow she felt that Shala and Kandahar were hiding something from her and the boys. What was so different with the fighting occurring now that would cause them to have to leave home? And why couldn't they have traveled in a speeder instead of traveling on foot?

A moment later Kandahar broke her from her reverie as they came to a clearing in the dense jungle growth.

"This is the village of Gisozi," Kanadahar announced. "The Dabiku clan is friendly with both the Moeb and the Kestra clans. We should be able to get some food and shelter for the night." She waved for the children and Shala to come out into the clearing.

Raina was relieved that she would soon be able to rest, and Ibrim and Iseal were looking just as tired as she was. As they approached the village, the people came out to greet them with friendly smiles. After many introductions, they finally went to a family's home and enjoyed a meal.

Night came and Shala and Kandahar sent Raina and the boys off to bed. After what seemed like a few hours, Raina was startled awake by a loud crash outside of the home. She reached over and shook Ibrim and Iseal.

"Did you hear something?" She asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what it was." Ibrim answered, his eyes distant, as if he was listening for something more.

"It was probably nothing," Iseal grunted in a rather irritated tone. "If something happens I'm sure mother and Shala will come get us. Go back to sleep."

Raina reached deeper into the Force and felt a wave of fear. A sudden eruption of screams tearing through the night confirmed that something was terribly wrong. She quickly got up and looked to the boys.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," she whispered urgently, an edge of panic in her tone. "We need to find Shala and your mother, now."

The boys groaned in unison as they finally got out of bed to follow Raina out into the living area of the simple home. No one was there.

"Perhaps they went to visit another family." Ibrim attempted to sound hopeful. "My mother knows several people here."

Raina reached into her Force bond with Shala in an attempt to locate the Jedi. It was a recent exercise her Master had been trying to teach her, but right now it certainly wasn't working. The amount of fear, anger, and rage being thrown into the Force was overwhelming. She could sense that Shala was somewhere nearby, but not exactly where her Master was.

Iseal grabbed Raina's hand and lead them all out into the night. Her breath caught in her throat.

There were people running everywhere. Some carried various weapons but most were unarmed. Blaster fire suddenly rained down around them and Ibrim pulled Raina to the ground just as a bolt flew past where her head had been a moment before. The girl looked up to see Iseal crawling on his belly and she began to follow. Ibrim was right behind her, but she had no idea where they were going.

Iseal led them to hide behind a group of bushes, all the while Raina looked around frantically to see if she could find Shala and Kandahar.

Raina had never seen anything like this. Desperately trying to calm herself, she slowed her breathing and looked more closely. Slowly the chaos coalesced into clarity. It appeared to her that some people were attacking others directly with some types of bladed weapons. Others attacked indirectly with blasters. From the edge of her vision, she noticed a man chasing a woman in their direction. When he caught the hapless woman, Raina saw him raise a large, crudely made sickle-shaped, metal blade. With a vicious swipe, he sliced the woman's head off. Blood gushed from her headless body, drenching the man's clothes before raining down in crimson rivulets right in front of the children.

Raina hardly heard the scream that erupted unconsciously from her throat.

Everything else seemed real and unreal at the same time. All around her she watched in horror as people were hacked and mutilated without mercy. She wanted to run. Her mind screamed at her to flee, but her legs would not move. Rage and fear tore at her from within but her stubborn legs frozen in place. Distantly, she heard a blood-curdling scream rising above the din. It was only when the pain in her throat began to break through her addled mind that she realized that sickening sound of terror was coming from her.

Raina stood among the bushes covered in blood, unable to recall if it was hers or someone else's. One of the attackers looked in her direction and began to move toward her with his blade raised.

Her lips curled into a snarl as she instinctively threw her hands up. The Force swirled around her in a whirlwind of fear and rage. In an instant, the man was hurled through the air away from them, his arms flailing desperately before he crashed hard to the ground.

She felt herself lifted from behind and hoisted onto someone's shoulder. Still she screamed. She could no more stop the terrified sound her body made than she could stop the slaughter all around her. Raina hit and kicked at the person carrying her off until she recognized Ibrim's voice yelling at Iseal to hurry up. Abruptly, she silenced her scream.

After a short run, they were in an isolated area away from the main village. Ibrim put Raina down and stared at her intently. "Raina, we need to find my mother and Shala." The boy's tone was calm, but urgent. "Can you sense where Shala is?"

Raina shook her head vigorously. "I can't focus enough to do it." She wanted to scream again. She swallowed hard but could not bite back the desperation she felt. "I'm too scared!"

She threw her arms around the older boy and sobbed harder than she ever had in her life. The sudden release of her pent up agony was soothing . More and more, she let it all out onto Ibrim's steady shoulder. Feeling as if her pain was a bottomless well, she opened herself to the Force and released her torment into it. Perhaps her master would sense her fear and find them before she lost herself completely.


End file.
